Earth
' Earth' (also known as Original Earth, First Earth and Earth 1.0 [a parody to 'Earth 2.0]) is the planet most humans inhabit, and the home of hundreds of countries. Its fauna and flora are really diversificated, probably much more than Fanon's one. History Much of Earth's history does not involve the whereabouts of planet Fanon, although Fanon is an exceedingly significant part of Earth's history. In the middle of 2000 Russian rockets found the planet of Fanon (which they named 'Новая Земля or "New Earth"). An American probe passed the planet several years later, but was not ready for releasing such a significant find to the public awareness due to the dangers they thought this might provoke. In late 2002, the Europeans sent a large group of 140,000 people to Fanon divided into 12 groups based on language. They were to live on board a space station called New Earth Base (it's now owned by Chi Con). From 1975 to 1985 Новая Земля was teraformed by the colonists. People went onto the planet for a few short days in exoskeletons. The Soviets were already in conflict with the Americans in the West and East Conflict so they found it hard to keep in contact and send supplies nevertheless the terraforming process went on. From 1985 colonists actually built permament homes. ADD MORE Differences from real life Earth United Arab Republic The UAR didn't fall after a war with Israel; it fought of all opposition to a united Arabia. European Federation The EF is Earth's only superpower, instead of the USA. This is because of a war that happened; World War III. It started when the French and West Germans signed a treaty with Greece and Cyprus to aid them in an attempt to recapture Northern Cyprus from the Turks. The armies were deployed and the Turks were quickly overwhelmed through a blitzkrieg tactic. In response, the United Arab Republic sent support to the Turks. The Turks and UAR began a blockade in an attempt to starve the occupiers. No landing was attempted. The Soviet Union, who had supported the UAR, decided to send aid themselves by deploying a force of Russian Marines in Greece. They crossed the border and occupied the area, establishing a Soviet Democracy called the Democratic Republic of Greece. The Greek government remained in exile in the United States of America. Impressed with their new additions to the Union, the Soviets decided to invade Cyprus and annex Libya, who had sided with the Soviet but had not been involved. Libya had their guard down and easily fell while Cyprus also fell quickly. Cyprus was declared the Free Republic of United Cyprus, another Soviet Democracy, while Libya recieved independence. However they had to become a protectorate of the Soviets, meaning the Soviets would protect them in the event of an invasion, however Libya had to give something return and that was soldiers. NATO had been quiet since both Cyprus and Greece were member countries, along with West Germany. However the Soviets had directly invaded Cyprus, a member. Turkey then left for the Warsaw Pact. A proposition for war to be declared on the Warsaw Pact was called. All NATO members voted 'yes' on this, with the exception of America, who left. A united NATO military was organized. The Soviets began their invasion of Italy, West Germany and Scandanavia. America decided to watch. Finland quickly defected and allied with the Warsaw Pact as an associate member, but didn't join officially. The Finns were handed control of the Scandanavian Front while the Soviets were relocated to support the Soviets in West Germany. These reinforcements helped and Germany was united. The Republic of Unified Free Germany was formed as another Soviet democracy which joined the Warsaw Paxt. In Italy the south and Sicily had been taken. The south became the Soviet Republic of Italy and was headed at Naples. Later, the Soviets occupied Rome and the Vatican. The Pope was imprisoned and the Roman Catholic Church was abolished by the Soviets. This angered Catholics in Soviet occupied areas who rose up. They began a resistance organization known as the Eastern European Catholic Front. They had caused hundreds of terrorist attacks in the Soviet Union and their satellite states. The very head of the party and Premier of the Soviet Union was assainated and replaced by General Yuri Romanvich. Romanvich changed the Soviet Union; he declared a state of emergancy and established a military junta. The soviet republics were absorbed into the Soviet Union. Finland was also absorbed. Initially, they opposed but were overun. Libya, to be spared, was annexed by the UAR. The UAR was to declare itself a protectorate of the Soviets. Israel, who had been neutral but slightly NATO leaning, were absorbed into the UAR and was renamed Palestine. Jews were to be sent to the Soviet Union to work there in the military, as their skills may be required. Jews deemed 'unfit for the military' were sent to work camps. All Jewish children were to be taken away to life time military camps for training. Romanvich also ordered the invasion of South and Central America despite it's many socialist governments. The American countries, with the exception of Canada, the USA and Mexico, organized themselves into the Latin American Freedom Movement or LAFM. Romanvich also ordered the invasion of California, which was on the American west coast. This bought America into the war. America still refused to join NATO as they believed it would bring them into the European Front - they wished to concentrate on the American Front. The USA were driven back to the Midwest - the whole west coast had been taken. The new area was to become a soviet republic and be named the Republic of American Soviet States, a puppet state, actually under the rule of a brutal general called General Vladimir Mikhailvich. America was desperate and decided to attempt a counter-attack. However they didn't wish to charge directly; instead they crossed northern Mexico and attacked the Soviets from the south. The Mexicans were angered by this. They joined LAFM and attacked the Americans. The Americans were surrounded by LAFM and Soviets. Wherever they went they'd be faced by enemies. Eventually they surrended, some to the Soviet, some to LAFM. Nobody knows what happened to the American soldiers afterwards. South Korea, without American support, was vulnerable. The North Koreans invaded the south and established a united Korea. Trivia *Humans found the planet Fanon not very long ago. They also like to call it Earth 2.0 and New Earth. *When humans discovered this new planet, they where high on technology so built up thousands of high-tech spaceships, that with time evolved in a new specie: Homo technologicus. *Their high-tech spaceships could transport lots of animals too. That's how the regular Earth whale evolved to the Fanon superwhale and megawhale, for example. Notes *'Planet Fanon Wiki' takes place in the planet Fanon, which is similar to Earth. Earth is not used much, and should not be changed. Category:Astronomical objects Category:Planets